A Piece of Heaven
by Happy fan
Summary: A murder plot and possibly the fall of Uesugi. Who will Kagetora turn to when everything is in chaos? My version of MOB after Rebels of the Rivers Edge.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirage of Blaze—A piece of Heaven**

**Rated: M**

**Summary:** A murder plot and possibly the fall of Uesugi. Who will Kagetora turn to when everything is in chaos? My version of MOB after_ Rebels of the Rivers Edge._

**Disclaimer:** MOB doesn't belong to me. This fic is all for fun; no profits will be made.

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Saberai who did a wonderful and quick job in editing this chapter.

**Part One: The Possessed and Detested **

Outside Jouhoku High, rain blew violently against the windowpanes while students impatiently awaited their last lesson of the day. With each moment, the wall of chatter they emitted grew louder and more uncontrollable.

Slumping lazily over his desk, Ougi Takaya was oblivious to the ongoing noise around him. He stared at the door, waiting for Yuzuru and Chiaki to show. Lately, the two had become pretty "buddy-buddy"…talking in the halls, walking home together. He was still unsure if that annoyed him or not.

Minutes felt like hours as the hand on the clock continued to click forward and without provocation, his thoughts drifted to Nobutsuna Naoe.

After confronting the Ikko sect in Kyoto over a month ago, they went their separate ways. At the time Takaya had been fine with that, but—

"_What the hell could Naoe be thinking, not contacting me and then going off to exorcise spirits alone?" _

It made no sense to him; he should be the one running, not the other way around.

Naoe had coaxed him in to a trusting relationship, but on two occasions let a few heated seconds kill what little bond they had. And now the man had taken off again, tail tucked between his legs. In remorse or hatred he couldn't say:

_"I want you to submit to me."_

Either way, Takaya felt more animosity towards Naoe than ever.

Abruptly the classroom door banged open.

"Attention please!"

Everyone shuffled to his or her seat, noise dying down, as the voice continued to speak:

"I'm your substitute teacher Kawano Rosanjin."

Looking to the front of the classroom, Takaya found a surprisingly young man holding a shaky tower of books. He had movie star good looks, rather than that of a third year History teacher. With his fitted black suit—similar to Naoe's but more refined—shortly clipped hair, and unusual crimson colored eyes.

The guy was defiantly striking. However…

Takaya, for some unknown reason, felt "on edge" in the man presence.

"For the remainder of the month I'll be taking over this class. I look forward to working with each of you."

At that moment Kawano's eyes met his own and Takaya felt as if he were locked in a deadly stalemate with a basilisk, paralyzing and relentless. Tension racked his body, as that bloody stare seemed to search for a hint of recognition.

Annoyed, Takaya wanted to ask the man what the hell he was staring at, but thought better of it. Instead he looked away, heart thumping strongly within his chest.

* * *

When school finished (to Takaya's relief), he found Ayako waiting for him outside the gates. Taking her helmet off, she patted the back of her motorcycle, "Thought I'd give you a ride home."

"Jeez, Sis. It's bad enough that I totaled my bike, but now you want me to ride on the back of yours again?"

"Oh! Quit being stubborn and jump on."

"He can't help it Haruie, being an arrogant jerk is his specialty." Chiaki smirked, walking up to them.

"Bastard!" Takaya gritted his teeth. "Do me a favor: turn around and walk away."

"What're you, an infant? Calm down, I didn't come over to harass you." He brushed his hair back nonchalantly. "Actually, I wanted to talk about that new substitute, Kawano Rosanjin."

"If you weren't late to class maybe you wouldn't have to ask questions?" Takaya felt weird saying this, since he was usually the one late. And sure enough—

"You're one to talk." Chiaki smiled lopsidedly.

"Well, make it quick then."

"Fine, I'll cut straight to the point. Did he strike you as someone peculiar?"

"Well..." Pretending to be in deep thought, he frowned. "There was something…Remember those mathematical equations he gave us? They were way too complicated for our grade level." Takaya mocked.

Chiaki didn't look amused and continued to wait for a real answer.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to say…" He stopped short, flashing back to the classroom and the strange aura he'd felt earlier. It happened in a flash, quickly, but with the force of a tidal wave.

"Now that you mention it, there's definitely something strange about that guy."

"Should I check out his spiritual signature?" Ayako pitched.

"It's going to be tough even for you, Haruie. This guy's spiritual power is immense." Chiaki said seriously.

"Who do you think your talking to? My abilities are beyond adequate, just leave this Kawano to me! His dirty secrets will be mine."

As he listened Takaya couldn't stop the heavy sigh that escaped him.

Make any sort of small comment to Haruie nowadays, then just wait for her to blow the entire thing out of proportion. The woman would get riled up to the point where getting a word in edgewise was impossible.

Obnoxious laughter broke threw the barrier of his thought process, so Takaya took a moment to roll his eyes.

Her attitude right now reminded him of their reunion "party." Haruie had been off her rocker that night. Drinking ten times her body weight and speaking passionately over every little thing.

_"To bad Naoe's not here to make her stop now…"_

He trailed off.

It would be pointless to concern himself with a dog that was always fleeing from him…"_That Naoe, who needed him? Nothing but a coward."_

While all this was said in the confines of his mind, Takaya's mouth moved automatically:

"Hey, where the hell is Naoe? He's been out of the picture for almost a month now."

"And whose fault is that? " Chiaki raised an eyebrow.

Haruie immediately sent the bispeckled man a look of warning, but it was too late.

"_My_ fault!? Just what in the hell are you—forget it—I don't want to hear it. I'm getting outta here."

Turning on his heel, Takaya quickly stormed off with out looking back, neither of his companions making a move to follow.

* * *

Pissed off, he went home and ate a quick meal with Miya, took a shower, then pretended to lock himself in his room to study. In reality, however, Takaya began researching Kawano Rosanjin. It helped take his mind off…other things.

He began his search online.

Yeah, it wasn't a look into a soul or anything, but Google could offer up some pretty interesting finds. Six hundred to be exact.

So, with a weary sense of determination he began compiling information.

An hour later he called Ayako:

"Sis, I found a few things on Kawano."

"With the way you walked off earlier I didn't think you cared."

"…"

Takaya heard a deep sigh on the other end of the line.

"What sort of things?"

"Well, first off he's not even from around here. The guy, up and left his family in Kyoto weeks ago, just after his friend Wakame Michiru was murdered by some High School-er."

"You don't think…"

"He's possessed? Well, I'm not sure, but that's where you come in, right?"

"No problem there. Of course, I'll need to get relatively close to him, which means I'll have to make a visit to your school."

"Yeah, ok. Do whatever needs to be done." He spoke dismissive. "And tell Chiaki to learn about this Wakame Michiru."

"I'm on it!"

"Good. Well, I'm going to go and—"

"Wait!" Ayako hesitated. "I spoke with Naoe and he's going to be in town tomorrow."

"…"

"Kagetora?"

"I'll contact you later."

Takaya hung up the phone.

* * *

It was another crappy day. All month it rained, and even now the clouds hovered, looking ominously gray. Hands shoved in his pockets, Takaya quickened his step in an effort to reach his apartment before a possible downpour.

Droplets of rain began to fall, until what started as a light mist turned in to a violent storm.

He made a break for the convenience store across the street with the neon sign that flashed, "Open". It was then, by fate perhaps, a car came speeding towards him out of nowhere. Caught in the blinding headlights he couldn't will his body to move let alone think, Takaya could only look on in horror as the car came closer.

At the last second he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. Luckily, the _inevitable_ never came.

"**Kagetora!?" **

Takaya blinked. It took a moment for him to process that Naoe was getting out of the car, which had stopped inches away from his body.

"Get in!" He the man yelled over the whipping wind.

And he did—In retrospect, later, Takaya would surely fined this as a mistake.

"You're soaked. Where have you been?" Naoe clenched the wheel, speaking almost to softly.

"Walking home obviously."

"No. Yuzuru called me and was worried, saying you never came back from lunch."

_"Yeah, well, if someone didn't camp out in front of my school all day"_—That's what Takaya wanted to say, however his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he'd been trying to avoid Naoe. Instead:

"What do you care? Haven't you been having fun playing exorcist by yourself?"

"…"

"Why not go back to your hole and leave me alone. No one needs you, just—"

"Enough!" Naoe slammed on his breaks.

A ripple of fear shook Takaya, however that wasn't enough to stop him from plunging recklessly on. Naoe and his relationship, every aspect of it, had been eating away at his sanity the entire month.

"No, it's not enough! You keep leaving and I'm just supposed to put up with it?" His voice cracked, forcing him to turn away.

"Kagetora…"

"Didn't I say if you left again, that you'd be nothing but a loser? I…I hate you!"

A line of cars began pilling up behind them, honking. Naoe didn't move for a moment, but eventually proceeded to drive, leaving Takaya's words untouched.

* * *

A/N: Please, I'd love some helpful criticism! Comments are definitely welcome.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is a tad rushed.


	2. Chapter 2

A Piece of Heaven

**A/N: **I didn't get this chapter done as quickly as I would've liked, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Comments are always appreciated! There's not much Naoe/Kagetura action in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next.

**THANKS: **To Saberai! You rock. 3

**Warning:** Minor violence, no real sexual activity here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mirage of Blaze. This fic's just for fun. No profit.

**A Piece of Heaven**

**Chapter two: Parasite**

Rushing past the lit up streets of Kyoto, Takaya peered out the passenger-side window, head pressed against the cool glass. Beside him Naoe drove, occasionally sipping coffee from a small Styrofoam cup. The aroma it spread through the air was repugnant. Whereas in the past it had been a source of comfort, now it only made his stomach lurch.

He ached for a comfy bed and to be away from the stagnate atmosphere of the car. Feeling confused and hurt by his confrontation with Naoe earlier, Takaya had trouble focusing. If the man had offered him a reason for his month long disappearance, a few heartfelt words, maybe he wouldn't be so damn upset.

Takaya wanted, needed, craved for the simple show of kindness.

However, such thoughts only succeeded in personifying his worst fear—he'd grown soft. In the past weak sentiments like this had easily been subdued, but now…was he know longer able to control himself?

Self-loathing burned within his heart.

Worst of all, what really made him feel inadequate was Naoe's stoic demeanor despite the growing friction between them. Seeing the man calm and unaffected, it was unnerving.

Takaya bit his lip, recalling the conversation that took place after their brief clash:

"_Aren't you taking me home?" He spat._

"_If that is what you wish, but it may be best if we head directly to Kyoto." _

_Takaya turned quickly in his seat. "Kyoto?"_

"_Yes, I had the opportunity of speaking with Kawano Rosanjin's wife and she's agreed to meet with us. If we go now this muddled situation can be dealt with quickly, before anything…unfavorable occurs."_

When Naoe had mentioned Kawano's name, he wasn't surprised. His keen understanding of the situation most likely stemmed from Haruie, who tended to keep him informed.

Thinking the situation over, he knew this matter couldn't be put off. Despite his mental state, duty came first; Takaya chose to head for Kyoto. Hopefully, nothing as troublesome as their fight with the Ikko sect would take place on this visit.

Abruptly the ignition was cut, rousing him from his thoughts.

"We're here." Naoe finished off his coffee. "If you like we can get a room and wait until tomorrow—"

"No, let's get this over with."

Stepping out of the car Takaya peered up at the dingy apartment complex, trepidation rising from the pit of his stomach. Not because it looked like the landscaper had taken a year break from his job or because of the group of thugs hanging-out nearby; maybe it was purely instinctual.

No, something sinister had taken place here. The aura of death was so strong he wouldn't have needed Haruie to point it out if he…err…she were here.

They made their way in to the building and up the elevator, every inch of the place crying out as they went.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes." Naoe scrunched his brows together. "Let us be extra cautious."

Not one to heed advice, Takaya stepped on to the fourth floor without hesitation. Finding yellow police tape scattered about, along with loose floorboards sticking up every which way.

"What the hell." He muttered, as Naoe immediately stepped in front of him to scan the area.

When everything seemed fine they proceeded.

Walking further down the hall they found apartment 434. The numbers were bolted against a putrid pea-green door, paint chipping off the wood. Naoe knocked and after a few moments they heard a thud and someone rushing around. A moment later they were greeted by a very tall and very flustered women.

"You must be Mr. Tachibana and Mr. Ougi, right? I didn't think you'd come, since it's so late." The woman motioned them inside, untying the floral patterned apron around her waist. "My children are asleep, so we'll have to be quiet."

She quickly seated them before a low table teeming with an array of cookies, and a teapot leaking the sweet smell of Jasmine.

"Please, help yourself to some sweets, it's the least I can offer my tired guests." Two plates were set before them. "And do call me Etsuko."

Takaya took a moment to study the women before him as she sat down. Noting that her countenance seemed no more than thirty, if that. With glowing porcelain skin, large honey colored eyes, and long black hair…Quiet beautiful in an elegant, not flashy, sort of way. And though everything about her seemed normal a slight quiver in her voice led Takaya to believe otherwise.

"Etsuko. Thank you for meeting with us, I need to ask you—"

"About my husband?" Mrs. Kawano began pouring them tea. "He was a great man."

Her words struck Takaya. She spoke as if Kawano were dead.

"What happened with your husband ma'am?" Naoe questioned.

"Well…it was quiet sudden. After his friend died—"

"Wakame Michiru?" Takaya cut in.

"Yes. Did you know him?"

"Not personally. I'm sorry, please continue." He uttered, apologetically.

"Alright, as I was saying, after Michiru died my husband began distancing himself from the kids and me. It got to the point where he rarely was at the house. Then about a month after the unfortunate incident…" Mrs. Kawano swallowed, looking up at the ceiling. "…he said it was over. That night Rosanjin packed and left."

Minutes ticked by and Mrs. Kawano didn't speak, locked in a trance. He didn't want to push her to speak, however...

"I'm sorry, but we must know everything. Did he say why he was leaving? The slightest detail is imperative, so Mr. Kawano can be helped." Naoe said, breaking the ice.

"Helped? Did something happen?"

"Not really." Naoe spoke somewhat truthfully. "As a dear colleague of ours, we are just worried about his psychological state. He doesn't seem himself as of late."

"Yes, and he may never be the same again, not after witnessing Michiru's death." She sighed heavily. " It was in this very apartment complex."

Takaya met Naoe's eyes.

" Michiru came over for dinner in a mess," She continued, unaware of their silent exchange. "You see…he confided to me that his lover was a man and that someone at work had found out. A few people in the office immediately began harassing him."

"How so?" Takaya scooted closer to the table.

"Just lewd messages left on his desk, dirty looks—that's what he'd said. Which is why Michiru planned on transferring to another school. But before he left that night, there was a knock on the door. The rest happened quickly…two young men burst in carrying guns, pushed me to the ground, then..."

She hit the table with her fist.

"That idiot Michiru, always acting the hero. He tried talking the kids down; saying no one need to get hurt, that he just wanted the gun. And when he reached—the boy—the boy shot him square in the chest."

Her eyes, wet with tears, found Takaya's. "From that day on Kawano was no longer Kawano."

Naoe handed the women a handkerchief, which she graciously excepted, dabbing her face. Takaya on the other hand was unsure of what to say or do, only certain this information was what they'd been looking for. It was time to leave.

But first there was one thing he needed to know:

"Why did Michiru confide in you and not Kawano?"

"Maybe because he thought I'd understand and feared my husband would reject his lifestyle. Honestly, I don't think he would of."

Takaya nodded. "Thank you. And Etsuko…"

"Yes."

"I'm going to bring your husband back to you, trust me."

Mrs. Kawano sniffled.

"I-I don't know if that's possible, but seeing you, somehow I believe your words."

A ringing suddenly rent the air and in an instant Naoe was across the room answering his cell, returning only seconds later.

"It's for you." Naoe extended the phone, trying to feign normalcy, but his eyes were a mix of concern and uncertainty.

Putting the receiver up to his ear Takaya said, "Yeah?"

"Is this Ougi Takaya, or should I say Uesugi Kagetora?"

His heart skipped a beat, knowing it was Kawano on the other end…or rather what he now knew to be a possessed Kawano.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Shame, shame Ougi. Do you always speak to your elders so? I may have to punish your little friend now."

In the background he could hear shouting:

"Kagetora, don't listen to him! He's tying to—"

Takaya could feel the blood leave his face; that was Haruie's voice.

"Ah! That got your attention, did it? Well, if you want this woman alive I suggest you hurry to Jouhoku high."

"Wait!" Takaya shouted, however Michiru had already hung up the phone.

* * *

By running five red lights and breaking four different laws, they managed to arrive at the High School in record time. As they exited the car no light could be seen coming over the horizon, nevertheless surrounding birds sang as if daybreak were close.

Takaya began stepping towards the entrance; Naoe on the other hand remained still.

"Come on, we need to get in there!"

"Wait." Naoe implored. "This is obviously a trap—"

"Yeah, I know that!" He kicked dirt up from the ground. "Damn it, what's this guy after?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? You." Chiaki said, coming from behind the school.

"Took you long enough." Takaya bit out.

They had called Chiaki right after leaving Mrs. Kawano's place, giving him ample time to meet them here. Somehow they still had arrived sooner.

"Nagahide." Naoe's voice cut threw the air with urgency. "What did you mean he's after Lord Kagetora?"

"His motives are unclear, but why else would he kidnap Haruei?"

"Because he's an out of control vengeful spirit who needs his ass kicked, that's why!" Takaya moved towards the building.

"Wait, Lord Kagetora! There could be a barrier—"

"Nope, all clean." Chiaki cut Naoe short. "I already walked the perimeter when I was waiting for you guys to show."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Takaya raced up the steps and pushed the double doors of the school open. He couldn't see two feet in front of his face except for across the main hall where moonlight streamed in from a high arched window. The rays touched down on a womanly figure sprawled across the ground; it looked as if her hands had been bound.

"Haruie!" Takaya raced to her side, pulling loose the ties around her hands. He scanned her body carefully, finding no bruises, not a single scratch. He sighed: "She's just unconscious."

Though, it was a relief to find her so quickly, it was simply way too easy.

Naoe stood close with his back to Takaya.

"Don't drop your guard, our enemy may be lurking close by."

"Then span out and search the area, I'll stay with Haruie."

"But Lord Kagetora—"

"That's an order, get moving." He glared.

Both Naoe and Chiaki went in opposite directions to scope the area, but as they retreated Takaya felt the hairs on his neck raise—someone was watching him. Slowly, as if nothing were wrong, he leaned Haruie against a locker. Careful not to look concerned he strode over to one of the school's many drinking fountains, glancing around as he went. If someone were close by this would be the perfect time to strike.

Leaning forward to take a drink of water he felt a shift in the air, whirling around Takaya found himself face to face with Wakame Michiru.

"Nice to make your acquaintance again Ougi—I mean—Kagetora."

"Cut the shit." Takaya growled. "What's all this about, Wakame!"

Michiru's smug expression dropped the moment those words were said.

"You've done your homework; what a good boy. And here I thought you were another idiot. This indeed changes things…"

Takaya quickly put up a barrier as Michiru released a massive amount of energy, blinding him temporarily. In a flash the man was behind him, pinning his arms together, breathing loudly against his ear. He twisted violently back and forth, however the strong grip wouldn't relinquish.

"Get off!" Takaya threw his entire weight backwards, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Each of them struggled to gain hold on the other, wrestling, punching, both to close for a powerful attack.

It ended with him pinned beneath Michiru, arms locked between the mans thighs.

"What are you doing?!" Takaya howled as his shirt was hurriedly lifted up.

"Perfect." Michiru shuffled threw his pocket, pulling out a small pouch. He dumped its contents on to Takaya, who had no way to dodge it.

A fine dust settled on his torso where it began to sizzle, until morphing in to molten liquid, moving around of it's own accord. As if—as if it were alive.

"Don't worry it will sink in quick, unfortunately it may leave a few burns." Michiru said softly. "And that's the least of your troubles."

"B-Bastard…_Ah! _What have you done to me?"

"I'm killing you with a very rare parasite my benefactor bestowed on me."

The man leaned down and touched Takaya's neck, then chin, and past that to his lips.

"Though, I feel bad for destroying such a handsome boy, but if it's what I must do to extract my revenge..."

"…"

"You have a week, maybe more before the parasite eats your soul." Mirchiru pulled back as the last of the liquid penetrated Takaya. "My task is done. Farewell Ougi."

* * *

A/N: Where's Naoe when you need him? Hehe. Well, this chapter isn't as long as I'd have liked, but I hope you enjoyed it. Some parts might have been a little corny…cough What do you think of the parasite?


End file.
